Archipelag w płomieniach/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Archipelag w płomieniach Na wodach archipelagu. Syphanta była korwetą drugiej klasy. Posiadała w swej baterji dwadzieścia dwa działa czterofuntowe, oraz sześć dwunastofuntowych na pokładzie, co dla okrętów tej klasy było wtedy rzadkością. Ostry dziób, zgrabnie zbudowany tylny pokład, jakoteż dobrze obliczona linja zanurzenia pozwalały jej współzawodniczyć z najlepszymi okrętami. Ruchy jej były łagodne i posuwała się lekko. Pod wiatr żeglowała ostro, nie ściągając ani jednego żagla, podobnie jak najlepsze okręty. Jeśli tylko dowódca jej był dzielnym marynarzem, mógł bez obawy płynąć z rozpiętymi żaglami. Podobnie jak fregata, nie obawiała się przewrócenia. Raczej jej maszty zostałyby strzaskane, aniżeliby miała pójść na dno przy rozpiętych żaglach. Te zalety pozwalały „Syphancie” poruszać się bardzo szybko nawet po najbardziej wzburzonych falach, tem samem zwiększała się i nadzieja dobrego wyniku tej pełnej przygód wyprawy, na którą wysłali ją armatorzy, sprzymierzeni przeciw piratom archipelagu. „Syphanta” nie była okrętem wojennym, albowiem była własnością ludzi prywatnych a nie jakiegoś uznanego państwa, jednak służba na niej była zorganizowana na sposób wojskowy. Jej oficerowie jakoteż załoga przyniosłaby zaszczyt każdemu statkowi wojennemu jakiegoś państwa. Ruchy statku jakoteż dyscyplina były takie same w czasie podróży jak w czasie pobytu w porcie. Nic można tu było dostrzec niedbałości załogi, jaką się często obserwuje na pospiesznie uzbrajanych statkach, gdzie czynności marynarzy nie są tak ścisłe uregulowane, jak na statkach wojennych. W spisie załogi „Syphanty” znajdowało się dwustu pięćdziesięciu marynarzy, pochodzących głównie z zachodnich krajów nadmorskich. Byli tam Francuzi, Prowensalczycy, Anglicy, Grecy i Korfijczycy, ludzie obeznani dokładnie z obsługą okrętu a przytem dzielni żołnierze, – jednem słowem – marynarze duszą i ciałem, na których można było w zupełności polegać. Złożyli oni już nieraz tego dowody. Starsi majtkowie i bosmani spełniali godnie rolę pośredników między załogą a korpusem oficerskim, Korpus ten składał się z czterech poruczników, ośmiu chorążych, pochodzących z Korfu, Anglji i Francji, oraz z wice-komendanta, którym był stary wilk morski kapitan Todros. Znał on dokładnie archipelag, którego zakamarki miała korweta przetrząsnąć, oraz wszystkie zatoki każdej, choćby najmniejszej wyspy; nie było ani skrawka lądu, którego położenia nie umiałby określić. Głowa zaś jego była jakby mapa, na której każda głębia była zaznaczona. Był on Grekiem z Hydry, lat około pięćdziesięciu i służył niegdyś pod rozkazami Canarisa i Tomasisa. Dla komendanta „Syphanty” był on bardzo cennym pomocnikiem. Pierwszą część swej wyprawy odbyła korweta pod rozkazami kapitana Stradeny wśród bardzo pomyślnych warunków, albowiem udało jej się zniszczyć niejeden statek korsarski i zdobyć obfity łup. W dalszej jednak podróży poniosła korweta dotkliwe straty tak wśród załogi, jak i wśród oficerów. Dnia 27. lutego stoczyła „Syphanta” niedaleko Lemnos krwawą walkę z całą flotą korsarzy i tem tłumaczy się to, że tak długo nie było od niej wiadomości. W walce tej oprócz czterdziestu ludzi z załogi padł również kapitan Stradena, trafiony kulą na posterunku. Dowództwo objął wtedy Kapitan Todros, doprowadził bitwę do zwycięskiego wyniku, poczem udał się do zatoki egińskiej celem poczynienia najkonieczniejszych naprawek kadłuba i żagli. Ku niemałemu zdziwieniu dowiedziono się tamże, że „Syphanta” została nabytą po bardzo wysokiej cenie przez pewnego bankiera z Raguzy. Pełnomocnik kupującego przybył do Eginy celem załatwienia formalności towarzyszących przepisaniu okrętu na nazwisko nowonabywcy. Wszystko odbyło się w ten sposób, że nikt nie mógł podnieść sprzeciwu i było faktem dokonanym, że korweta nie należała już więcej do związku kupców korfijskich, któremu zawdzięczała swoją dotychczasową rolę. Nawiasem mówiąc, zrobili dawni właściciele znakomity interes przy sprzedaży okrętu. Jakkolwiek właściciel „Syphanty” się zmienił, to jednak cele korwety pozostały te same. Miała w dalszym ciągu tropić rozbójników morskich, odwozić do ojczyzny odbitych jeńców, i w każdym razie nie prędzej spocząć, aż najgorszy z piratów, krwiożerczy Sacratif zostanie unieszkodliwiony. Po ukończeniu naprawy otrzymał drugi oficer rozkaz krążyć w pobliżu północnej części wyspy Scio, aby zabrać na pokład nowego kapitana, który miał się stać „pierwszym po Bogu” na okręcie. W tym samym czasie otrzymał Henryk d’Albaret ów lakoniczny list, w którym zawiadomiono go, że w sztabie korwety „Syphanta” jest jedno miejsce wolne. Jak już wiemy, przyjął on tę propozycję, nie przypuszczając nawet, że zajmie stanowisko komendanta. Dlatego też zastępca komendanta jak również oficerowie i załoga poddali się jego rozkazom, skoro tylko stanął na pokładzie, podczas gdy strzały działowe pozdrowiły sztandar Korfu. O tem wszystkiem dowiedział się Henryk d’Albaret z ust kapitana Todrosa. Akt, mocą którego został mianowany dowódcą statku, sporządzony był wedle wszelkich wymogów prawa, nikt zatem nie mógł ani przez chwilę wątpić o jego prawomocności. Pozatem kilku oficerów statku znało go już z dawniejszych czasów; wiedzieli, że był on jednym z najmłodszych a zarazem jednym z najzdolniejszych poruczników okrętowych w marynarce francuskiej. Oprócz tego poważali go wszyscy jako uczestnika walki o niepodległość. Przy pierwszym przeglądzie, którego dokonał na pokładzie „Syphanty” powitano go radosnymi okrzykami. „Oficerowie i żołnierze! przemówił krótko Henryk d’Albaret, wiem jakie zadania ma „Syphanta” przed sobą. Spełnimy je wszystkie z pomocą Bożą! Cześć dawnemu komendantowi Stradenie, który padł zaszczytnie na posterunku. Liczę na was! Liczcie na mnie! – Odejść!…” Nazajutrz 2. marca wyruszyła korweta wczesnym rankiem, pozostawiając za sobą wyspę Scio, z wznoszącą się na niej górą Eljasza i skierowała się na północ. Żeglarzowi wystarczy spojrzeć na statek i płynąć na nim przez pół dnia, aby mógł ocenić jego wartość. Dął właśnie rzeźki wiatr z północnego zachodu, a mimo to nie trzeba było skracać żagli. Komendant Henryk d’Albaret miał więc najlepszą sposobność poznać i ocenić zalety korwety. „Nie ściągnie ona żagli przed żadnym okrętem zjednoczonych flotylli, rzekł doń kapitan Todros, ani też przy najsilniejszym wietrze”. Zdanie powyższe miało wedle pojęć dzielnego żeglarza następujące znaczenie: po pierwsze, że żaden żaglowiec nie zdoła prześcignąć „Syphanty”, a po drugie, że dzięki silnemu ożaglowaniu i solidnej budowie będzie mogła płynąć z rozpiętymi żaglami w takiej pogodzie, w której każdy inny statek, nie chcąc pójść na dno, musiałby przynajmniej część żagli ściągnąć. „Syphanta” żeglowała ku północy, mając silny wiatr z prawej strony i minęła wkrótce Metelin lub Lesbos, jedną z największych wysp Archipelagu. Następnego ranka przepłynęła korweta obok tej wyspy, w pobliżu której w r. 1821. to jest w początkach wojny, odnieśli Grecy zwycięstwo nad flotą ottomańską. „Brałem udział w tej walce opowiadał kapitan Todros komendantowi d’Albaret Było to w maju. W sześćdziesiąt brygów ścigaliśmy pięć tureckich okrętów linjowych, pięć fregat i cztery korwety, które uciekały do portu Metelin. Okręt o siedemdziesięciu czterech działach oddzielił się od ściganej eskadry, aby sprowadzić pomoc z Konstantynopola. Puściliśmy się jednak za nim i wysadziliśmy go wraz z dziewięćset pięćdziesięciu majtkami w powietrze. Tak, byłem przy tem i sami napalałem worki wypełniono siarką i słomą, któreśmy mu przywiązali do kadłuba. Były to dobre ciepłe koszule, panie komendancie, polecam je panu w razie potrzeby do użytku… panów piratów!” Warto było słyszeć kapitana Todrosa opowiadającego o swych czynach wojennych w rubaszny sposób majtków, z przedniego kasztelu; to jednak, co drugi oficer „Syphanty” opowiadał, polegało na prawdzie. Nie bez słusznej przyczyny skierował się Henryk d’Albaret na północ. Na kilka dni przed opuszczeniem Scio zameldowano mu, że w okolicach Lemnos i Samotraki ukazało się kilka podejrzanych okrętów. Kilku lewantyńskich żeglarzy zostało napadniętych i obrabowanych przy wybrzeżach Turcji europejskiej. Możliwe, że piraci uważali za wskazane cofnąć się bardziej na północ, aby uniknąć pościgu „Syphanty!” Było to z ich strony sprytnie pomyślane. Na wodach obok Metelinu nie zauważono nic podejrzanego. Napotkano tylko kilka handlowych statków, które same przyłączyły się do korwety, albowiem czuły się bezpieczniejsze pod jej osłoną. Przez czternastodniowy okres czasu spełniała „Syphanta” sumiennie swe obowiązki, jakkolwiek zła pogoda w okresie zrównania dnia z nocą dawała się jej dobrze we znaki. Podczas dwu czy trzech bardzo gwałtownych burz miał nietylko Henryk d’Albaret sposobność poznać dalsze zalety statku i załogi, lecz również i załoga miała okazję poznać bliżej swego komendanta. Nie zadał on kłamu sławie, która otacza francuskich oficerów marynarki, że są zręcznymi żeglarzami w najcięższych nawet warunkach. Czy okaże się zdolnym taktykiem w bitwie morskiej, miała dopiero przyszłość okazać; natomiast nikt nie wątpił, że zachowa się dzielnie w ogniu. Młody komendant wykazał w najcięższych nawet warunkach, że jest wykształcony zarówno teoretycznie jak i praktycznie. Miał śmiały charakter, silną wolę i zimną krew, gotów był zawsze wszystko przewidzieć i opanować, jednem słowem był on takim, jakim żeglarz być powinien. W drugiej połowie miesiąca przeszukiwała korweta okolice Lemnos. Wyspa ta, największa z wysp leżących po tej stronie morza Egejskiego, mierzy na długość piętnaście, na szerokość zaś pięć do sześciu mil. Wojna o niepodległość ominęła tę wyspę, jakoteż obok leżącą Imbro. Natomiast pojawiali się tu często korsarze, którzy ważyli się nawet porywać okręty u wejścia do portu. Korweta zarzuciła w tym przepełnionym porcie kotwicę, aby zakupić świeży prowiant. W owym czasie budowano na Lemnos okręty. Z obawy jednak przed piratami nie wykańczano statków, których budowę rozpoczęto, a gotowe okręty nic wypływały na morze. Stąd to przepełnienie. Wieści, które tu do uszu Henryka d’Albaret doszły, umacniały go tylko w zamiarze dokonania wyprawy na północ archipelagu. Imię bowiem Sacratifa wspominano bowiem tu nieraz zarówno wobec niego jak i wobec jego oficerów. „Ach, zawołał kapitan Todros, pragnę gorąco spotkać się z tym łotrem, który wydaje mi się być legendarną postacią. Miałbym w ten sposób przynajmniej dowód, że istnieje on rzeczywiście. – Czy wątpisz pan w jego istnienie? spytał zaciekawiony Henryk d’Albaret. – Na honor komendancie, odparł Todros, jeśli pan chcesz bym był szczery, to muszę panu powiedzieć, że wogóle nie wierzę w istnienie owego Sacratifa, a nie znam nikogo, ktoby mógł się pochwalić, że go widział. Może jest to tylko wojenny przydomek, który piraci nadają sobie po kolei. Nie jeden z nich nosił już zapewne to imię; jednak to nic nie szkodzi! Cała rzecz w tem, aby tych łotrzyków powywieszać, a tej przyjemności im chyba nie odmówimy. – To co pan mówisz, jest bardzo prawdopodobne, odparł Henryk d’Albaret, w ten sposób możnaby wytłumaczyć jego wszędyobecność. – Ma pan słuszność, panie komendancie, dodał jeden z oficerów. Jeśli Sacratif ukazuje się jak ludzie twierdzą, równocześnie w kilku miejscach, to dowodzi to niezbicie, że imię to nadaje sobie większa ilość korsarzy. – A czynią to jedynie w tym celu, aby zmylić pościg, zauważył kapitan Todros. Jednak istnieje, powtarzam, niezawodny środek na wygubienie tego imienia. – Wszyscy, którzy to imię noszą, muszą być schwytani i powieszeni… a nawet i ci wszyscy, którzy je niegdyś nosili. W ten sposób prawdziwy Sacratif, o ile wogóle taki istnieje, nie uniknie dobrze zasłużonego stryczka”. Kapitan Todros miał bezwątpienia słuszność, należało jednak tylko tego zbrodniarza najpierw schwytać. „Kapitanie Todros, spytał Henryk d’Albaret, czy nie spotkałeś pan w czasie wyprawy „Syphanty” lub przedtem, sakolewy wielkości około stu tonn, zwanej „Karysta?” – Nigdy, odparł drugi oficer. – A panowie?” ciągnął dalej komendant, zwracając się do swych oficerów. Ani jeden z nich nie słyszał nic o sakolewie, jakkolwiek większość z nich pełniła służbę na wodach archipelagu od początku walki o niepodległość. „Czyż nie słyszeli panowie nigdy o Mikołaju Starkosie, kapitanie owej „Karysty?” spytał z naciskiem Henryk d’Albaret. Imię to było zupełnie nieznane oficerom korwety. Nie było to wcale dziwnem, albowiem chodziło tu tylko o dowódcę zwykłego statku handlowego, które spotyka się setkami w portach Lewantu. Todros przypominał sobie niejasno, że słyszał o Mikołaju Starkosie, gdy przebywał w porcie Arkadja w Messenji. Imię to miał nosić jeden z tych kapitanów trudniących się kontrabandą, którzy przewożą jeńców kupowanych u władz tureckich do krajów Barbaresków. „Jednak to nie może być ten Starkos, o którym pan mówisz, dodał. Ten był bowiem, wedle słów pańskich dowódcą sakolewy, a sakolewa nie nadaje się do przewożenia jeńców. – Oczywista że nie!” odrzekł Henryk d’Albaret i dał narazie spokój wypytywaniu. To ciągłe zajmowanie się Mikołajem Starkosem pochodziło stąd, że myśli jego krążyły uporczywie około tajemniczego zniknięcia Hadżine Elizundo i Androniki, a te dwa imiona łączyły się ciągle ze sobą w jego wspomnieniach. 25. marca znajdowała się „Syphanta” na wysokości wyspy Samotrake, w odległości sześćdziesięciu mil na północ od Scio. Gdy weźmiemy pod uwagę ilość czasu zużytego na przebycie tej drogi, spostrzeżemy, że „Syphanta” przetrząsnęła po drodze zapewne wszystkie kryjówki. O ile zatoka jakaś była za płytka i „Syphanta” nie mogła do niej wpłynąć, wtedy wysyłano łodzie na poszukiwania. Dotychczas jednak wszystkie takie poszukiwania pozostały bez wyniku. Wyspa Samotrake została podczas wojny straszliwie spustoszona a w owym czasie była jeszcze w mocy Turków. Można się więc było spodziewać, że korsarze będą szukać i zapewne znajdą tu schronienie w licznych zatokach wyspy – ponieważ właściwego portu wyspa nie posiada. Na wyspie wznosi się góra Saoce, wysoka na pięć do sześciu tysięcy stóp. Strażnik, stojący na jej szczycie mógł zawczasu dostrzec i zasygnalizować każdy podejrzany okręt. W ten sposób ostrzeżeni piraci mogli uniknąć, zanim ów okręt się przybliżył. W każdym razie jakieś okręty musiały u brzegów wyspy być ukryte, albowiem „Syphanta” nie napotkała na morzu ani jednego statku. Henryk d’Albaret wziął teraz kurs na północny zachód, aby dotrzeć do wyspy Thasos, odległej o dwadzieścia mil od Samotraki. Ponieważ wiatr wiał w kierunku przeciwnym, musiała „Syphanta” lawirować pod wiatr; wkrótce jednak zasłonił ją ląd i korweta wpłynęła na spokojniejsze wody, gdzie jazda była łatwiejszą i przyjemniejszą. Jak dziwnie układały się jednak losy wysp archipelagu! Podczas gdy Scio i Samotrake ucierpiały wiele od Turków, udało się wyspom Thasos, Lemnos i Imbro uniknąć tego smutnego losu. Ludność wyspy Thasos jest pochodzenia greckiego. Panują tu jeszcze prastare zwyczaje. Mężczyźni i kobiety zachowali dawny strój i uczesanie nadające im wdzięk starożytności. Turcy, którym wyspa podlega od piętnastego wieku, mogli więc tu dowoli rabować, nie napotykając na opór. Dziwnym trafem jednak uniknęła wyspa rabunków, jakkolwiek jej bogactwa mogły łatwo wzbudzić pożądanie u tych bezecnych barbarzyńców. Gdyby nie przybycie „Syphanty”, wyspa Thasos doświadczyłaby była jednak, prędzej czy później, całej grozy rabunku. W dniu 2. kwietnia mianowicie zagrażało wyspie niebezpieczeństwo, albowiem korsarze zamierzali wylądować w północnym porcie wyspy, dziś Port Pyrgo zwanym. Przybyli oni na pięciu lub sześciu mistikachRodzaj statku. i djermach, którym towarzyszyła brygantyna uzbrojona w dwanaście dział. Ten napad bandytów na ludność nienawykłą do wojny musiałby się był zakończyć najokropniejszą rzezią, albowiem wyspa nic posiadała, nigdzie dostatecznych sił zbrojnych, któreby mogły stawić opór korsarzom. W samą więc porę przybyła korweta do portu. Statki korsarskie, zawiadomione o niebezpieczeństwie sygnałem wywieszonym na wielkim maszcie brygu, ustawiły się w ordynku bojowym, co wskazywało na niebywałą u korsarzy odwagę. „Czyżby odważyli się na przypuszczenie ataku? zawołał kapitan Todros, który stał na mostku kapitańskim obok komendanta. – Nie wiadomo, czy chcą atakować czy jedynie bronić się, odparł Henryk d’Albaret, zdziwiony zachowaniem się piratów. – Do djabła, spodziewałem się raczej ujrzeć tych łotrów umykających z rozpiętymi żaglami. – Przeciwnie, kapitanie Todros, niech stawiają opór… lub jeszcze lepiej niech nas zaatakują! Gdyby rzucili się. do ucieczki, udałoby się może niektórym z nich umknąć. Zakomenderuj pan: „Gotujcie się do walki!” Rozkaz komendanta został natychmiast spełniony. Działa otrzymały amunicję, przygotowano lonty, tak, że obsługa mogła je wygodnie użyć. Na pokładzie gotowano się do walki i rozdzielono broń, muszkiety, pistolety, szable i hakiMowa tu o hakach przywiązanych do lin, które zarzuca się na okręty nieprzyjacielskie.. Majtkowie byli gotowi spełnić swój obowiązek zarówno podczas walki, jak i podczas ścigania uciekających. Wszystko wykonano szybko i sprawnie jak na prawdziwym okręcie wojennym. Tymczasem korweta zbliżała się do flotylli, gotowa zarówno do ataku, jak i do obrony. Komendant zamierzał ruszyć wprost na brygantynę, dać ognia z wszystkich dział jednego boku i unieszkodliwszy ją w ten sposób, wedrzeć się na pokład. W każdym razie było możliwem, że piraci gotując się do walki, myśleli równocześnie o ucieczce. Zaskoczeni niespodzianie przez korwetę, która opanowała wejście do portu, nie mogli już umknąć i nie pozostawało im nic innego jak zdobyć siłą wolny przejazd. Ogień rozpoczęła brygantyna. Strzały jej miały na celu pozbawić „Syphantę” jednego z masztów. O ileby się jej to udało, położenie korsarzy poprawiłoby się, albowiem mogli mieć nadzieję umknięcia przed niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Kule przeleciawszy w wysokości siedmiu lub ośmiu stóp nad pokładem „Syphanty”, rozdarły kilka lin i szkot oraz pogruchotały kilka mniejszych reji. Strzaskały również kilka zapasowych części i zraniły lekko czterech marynarzy. Na ogół uszkodzenia okrętu były nieznaczne. Henryk d’Albaret, nie zaraz odpowiedział strzałami. Żeglował dalej i dał ognia z dział prawego boku dopiero wtedy, gdy dym poprzednich strzałów się rozwiał. Komendant brygantyny wykonał, korzystając z wiatru – obrót tak szczęśliwie, że tylko dwie lub trzy kule trafiły kadłub powyżej lin j i zanurzenia. W ten sposób mimo zabicia kilku ludzi z załogi mogła brygantyna jeszcze dalej walczyć. Pociski korwety, które chybiły, nie poszły jednak całkiem na marne. Brygantyna wykonując obrót, odsłoniła mistykę, która otrzymała większą część kul w lewy bok kadłuba, tak, że woda zaczęła się wdzierać do wnętrza. „No, o ile nie brygantyna to przynajmniej jej towarzyszka dostała porcję żelaznych fasoli w żołądek, zawołał jeden z majtków, stojących na przednim kasztelu „Syphanty”. – Zakładam się o moją porcję wina, że zatonie w przeciągu pięciu minut! – W przeciągu trzech! – Zakład stoi, chcę tylko aby mi twoje wino tak łatwo przez gardło przeszło, jak do jej wnętrza wpływa woda przez dziury! Tonie!… Tonie!… – Zanurzyła się już po burty… wnet zniknie zupełnie. – A te łotry tam skaczą w wodę i ratują się pływaniem… – Podoba im się widocznie bardziej śmierć na stryczku aniżeli utonięcie. Nie będziemy im w tem przeszkadzali!” Mistyka pogrążyła się rzeczywiście w fale. Zanim jednak woda dosięgła burty, skoczyła załoga w nurty, usiłując dopłynąć do innych statków flotylli. Ludzie na tamtych statkach mieli jednak coś lepszego do roboty, jak zajmować się ratowaniem rozbitków z mistyki. Myśleli jedynie o ucieczce. Nieszczęśliwi znaleźli więc śmierć w falach, a nikt nie rzucił im nawet liny, by ich na pokład wyciągnąć. Druga salwa „Syphanty” dosięgła jedną z djerm, ustawioną bokiem do niej i uczyniła ją zupełnie niezdolną do walki; nie trzeba sobie było nawet zadawać trudu, by ją całkowicie zniszczyć. Wkrótce znikła djerma w płomieniach pożaru, który wznieciły ogniste kule rzucone na jej pokład. Inne małe statki, widząc obrót jaki walka przybrała, zrozumiały, że nie ostoją się pod ogniem ciężkich dział. Nawet ucieczka nie miała widoków powodzenia ze względu na wielką szybkość „Syphanty”. Kapitan brygantyny uczynił więc to, co mu jedynie do uczynienia zostało, jeśli chciał uratować załogę. Dał sygnał i w przeciągu kilku minut wszyscy piraci schronili się na pokład brygantyny. Opuszczone statki podpalili i wysadzili w powietrze. Załoga brygantyny wzmocniona teraz około setką ludzi, mogła łatwo stawić czoło napadowi nieprzyjaciela, o ileby się jej nie dało umknąć. Jakkolwiek korsarze byli teraz liczebnie równi załodze korwety, to jednak ucieczka byłaby dla nich jeszcze najlepszem wyjściem. Nie wahali się też długo a korzystając z większej szybkości swego statku, postanowili umknąć na wybrzeża Turcji. Kapitan ich mógłby tam ukryć statek tak dobrze w skałach nadbrzeżnych, że korweta nie znalazłaby go i nie mogłaby go ścigać. Wiatr wzmógł się, znacznie. Mimo to brygantyna rozpięła wszystkie żagle i nie zważając na możliwość złamania się masztów poczęła się oddalać od Syphanty”. „Ładnie umyka, zawołał kapitan Todros, byłoby to jednak bardzo dziwne, gdyby jej nogi okazały się dłuższe od nóg korwety!” Zwrócił się następnie do komendanta, oczekując rozkazu. W tej jednak chwili uwaga Henryka d’Albaret była zajęta czemś innem. Nie patrzył zupełnie na brygantynę. Obserwował przez lunetę lekki statek, który rzucił się właśnie do spiesznej ucieczki z portu Thasos. Była to sakolewa. Pędzona północno-zachodnim wiatrem, który pozwolił jej na rozpięcie wszystkich żagli, wpłynęła poprzednio z południowej strony do portu. Henryk d’Albaret, popatrzywszy przez chwilę bystro w jej kierunku, odjął gwałtownie lunetę od oka. „Karysta!” zawołał. – Jakto, czyżby to była ta sakolewa, o którejśmy mówili’? spytał kapitan Todros. – „Ta sama; dałbym dużo za to, by ją doścignąć…” Henryk d’Albaret nie dokończył zdania. Nie mógł się ani chwili wahać w wyborze między brygantyną, na której znajdowała się liczna załoga korsarska, a „Karystą”, którą w każdym razie dowodził Mikołaj Starkos. Mógł był oczywiście zaprzestać pościgu brygantyny i zabiegłszy drogę sakolewie, zaatakować ją i zdobyć. Byłby jednak wtedy poświęcił interes ogółu dla sprawy prywatnej, tego nie było mu wolno uczynić. Obowiązek nakazywał puścić się bezzwłocznie w pogoń za brygantyną i zniszczyć ją. Zdecydował się też natychmiast. Po raz ostatni spojrzał w kierunku „Karysty”, która zmykała co sił i wydał następnie potrzebne rozkazy, aby ścigać okręt korsarski, który umykał w przeciwną stronę. Z rozpiętymi żaglami puściła się „Syphanta” w pogoń za brygantyną. Równocześnie wycelowano działa, a ponieważ odległość między obydwoma statkami nie przenosiła pół mili, przeto działa poczęły otwierać swe spiżowe paszcze i przemawiać słowami, które były nie w smak brygantynie. Skręciła więc o dwie ćwierci i próbowała w tym kierunku oddalić się od przeciwnika. Zawiodła się jednak. Sternik korwety skręcił ster i „Syphanta” zmieniła również kurs. Pościg trwał już blisko godzinę. Piraci byli coraz bliżej i nie ulegało wątpliwości, że jeszcze przed północą zostaną dopędzeni. Walka jednak, jaką oba statki stoczyć miały, zakończyła się całkiem inaczej. Jedna z kul wystrzelonych z dział „Syphanty”, strzaskała fokmaszt brygantyny. Statek zdany więc był na łaskę wiatru, a korweta brasującBrasować = ustawić przy pomocy lin żagle pod wiatr. tylko żagle znalazła się po upływie kwadransa naprzeciw statku korsarskiego. Głuchy grzmot dział potoczył się po wodzie. „Syphanta” dała ognia z całej baterji z odległości około stu sążni. Ten grad żelaza poderwał wprost brygantynę w górę. Nie zatonęła ona jednak, albowiem trafiona została powyżej linji zanurzenia. Kapitan brygantyny, której załogę ostatnia salwa zdziesiątkowała, widział jasno, że nie może się dłużej bronić; wywiesił więc białą flagę. Łodzie korwety przybiły niebawem do brygantyny i zabrały pozostałą przy życiu załogę. Następnie podpalono statek. Gdy ogień doszedł do linji zanurzenia statek zatonął bez szmeru. „Syphanta’ dokonała w ten sposób dobrej i pożytecznej rzeczy. Kim był dowódca owej flotylli, jak się nazywał, skąd pochodził i czem się przedtem zajmował, nie dowiedziano się nigdy, milczał bowiem uporczywie na wszelkie zadawane mu pytania. Również i jego ludzie zacięli się w milczeniu. Być może, że nie wiedzieli nawet nic o dotychczasowych zajęciach tego, który nimi dowodził. Nie ulegało jednak wątpliwości, że byli korsarzami, więc też postąpiono z nimi jak należało. Pojawienie się i zniknięcie sakolewy wzbudziło dziwne myśli w Henryku d’Albaret. Statek ten, ze względu na dziwne okoliczności, wśród jakich opuścił port Thasos, był mu jeszcze bardziej podejrzany; wykorzystał bowiem toczącą się walkę i umknął. Widocznie obawiał się zetknięcia z „Syphantą” przez którą mógł być łatwo poznany. Uczciwy okręt byłby pozostał spokojnie w porcie, tem bardziej, że piraci stamtąd uciekali. „Karysta” natomiast, nie bacząc na możliwość dostania się w łapy rozbójników, podniosła spiesznie kotwicę i wypłynęła na pełne morze. Nie mogła była bardziej dwuznacznie postąpić i należało przypuszczać, że łączyły ją z korsarzami jakieś tajemne węzły. Komendant Henryk d’Albaret nie zdziwiłby się nawet, gdyby w Mikołaju Starkosie odkrył wspólnika piratów. W tej jednak chwili mógł się spodziewać, że tylko szczęśliwy traf zdoła go na ślad „Karysty” naprowadzić. Noc zapadła i „Syphanta” która skierowała się bardziej na południe, straciła nadzieję spotkania sakolewy. Henryk d’Albaret żałował bardzo, że nie skorzystał z nadarzającej się sposobności schwytania Mikołaja Starkosa; musiał się jednak pogodzić z losem, i pocieszyć się tem, że wypełnił obowiązek. Wynikiem walki pod Thasos było zniszczenie pięciu korsarskich statków, przyczem korweta poniosła tylko nieznaczne straty. W ten sposób zapewniono północnej części archipelagu – na pewien czas przynajmniej – spokój i bezpieczeństwo.